Folding vehicle seats which are used in particular in passenger transportation, such as for example in passenger trains, buses or aircraft are known from the prior art. The folding configuration makes it possible to create more free space inside a wagon for example or also, particularly when a plurality of seats is positioned next to one another, as is usual in buses for example, to facilitate entry.
Folding seats of this type in this respect comprise a backrest and a seat part, the seat part being arranged such that it can swivel relative to the backrest. In this respect, the seat part and the backrest are always interconnected via the swivellable connection, such as by a swivel axis. In this respect, the backrest is generally attached to the wagon itself.
To be able to save space, folding seats of this type have a relatively thin seat cushion so that the seat part can be swivelled upwards as far as possible, as a result of which, however, the passenger's sitting comfort is significantly reduced, particularly during relatively long journeys. To avoid this problem, seats have been developed which have a swivel axis which is moved forwards in the width direction of the seat. However, this measure again restricts the free space.
Furthermore, since the backrest is rigid, be it due to attachment to the wagon or to safety regulations, the adjustment options of the seat according to a passenger's understanding of comfort are overall very limited.